Mi Querida Reina
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Me sentía demasiado bien por estar haciendo algo malo. Estaba obedeciendo cada vez más a mis sentimientos, que poco a poco deje de lado tu recuerdo, mi reina. Todos mis sentidos se entregaron a la pequeña hada. Yo lo amaba. Lo que yo sentía por Yuri iba mucho más allá de lo que yo sentía por ti."


Hello~ que bonito se siente reaparecer por aquí.

Bueno, que diré, ahora vengo por el fandom de Yuri on Ice. Tal vez ya nadie recuerde que yo escribía, pero pues, quería traer mi aporte a este hermoso lugar (?)

Como siempre, yo, teniendo ideas mientras escucho música. Este fic, surgió mientras escuchaba la canción Loves me Not de T.a.T.u. y no pude evitar imaginar a JJ e Isabella, pero pues. Esto es Pliroy. Amo a Isabella, pero la otp puede más. Oigan la canción mientras leen, si quieren. Mi crush lesbico me esta inspirando para muchos fics ~

No más una observación. Lo que esta en negrita, es la letra de la canción.

Ahora, disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri on Ice pertenecen a Kubo y el estudio Mappa, yo solo los utilizo con fines divertidos (?)

Advertencia: No esta beteado. Posibles faltas ortográficas.

* * *

Mi querida Reina.

" _Querida Isabella:_

 _Realmente no sé por dónde empezar. Sé que debes odiarme en este momento, pero realmente necesitaba escribirte esto, saber que de alguna manera lograría explicarte por qué tome esta decisión._

 _No me diste tiempo de hablar, es comprensible. Sé que enterarte que deseaba terminar nuestro compromiso y nuestra relación debe ser un golpe fuerte. Créeme que no lo hice con una mala intención, pero realmente era necesario para que ambos seamos felices. Todo entre nosotros parecía ir en perfectas condiciones ¿No? Yo también lo creía así. Ambos sabemos el momento exacto que todo comenzó a desmoronarse; no hay necesidad de mentirnos._

 _Yo lo complique todo cuando él apareció. Yo lo arruine todo cuando me enamoré de alguien más."_

 _ **I complicated our lives by falling in love with him.**_

" _No fue algo que yo deseara o planeara; simplemente ocurrió._

 _No te desmerezco por esto, ni quiero que piense que jamás te amé; debo hacerte saber que eres la mujer que yo más he apreciado, me hiciste mejor persona, me apoyaste en todo, creíste en mí cuando parecía que todos me daban la espalda. Fuiste y serás la razón por la cual yo deseaba ser el mejor del mundo. Un rey digno de una reina._

 _Tú eras mi reina Isa._

 _Pero los encantos de la reina se vieron opacados por una pequeña hada._

 _Sé que tal vez esto se lea realmente cruel, pero debes saberlo. Él llego a mi vida como una inesperada sorpresa. Realmente no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, no te puedo explicar cómo ni por qué, pero puedo decirte que con Yuri sentí algo realmente hermoso. Fue como si un imán me atrajera a él. No importaba cuanto me resistiera, o cuanto él se resistiera; nuestros sentimientos se encontraron de una forma tan única y especial._

 _Me dolió mucho darme cuenta de ello, Isabella. Tenía una reina hermosa, y la estaba dejando de lado por una hermosa sensación de felicidad. Era como si mi corazón no estuviera apreciándote. Isa. Me sentía tan cruel. Tú me amabas de forma tan incondicional; y yo no podía sacar a Yuri Plisetsky de mi cabeza."_

 _ **I complicated our lives, and now I´m losing my only friend.**_

" _Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por lo que hice._

 _Isabella, tú fuiste mi primera y única amiga. Lo sabes, nunca he sido bueno para expresarme o relacionarme con los otros. De una u otra forma, logró que todos odien mi forma de actuar o pensar; pero tú fuiste la única que no me juzgo a la primera y me permitió mostrarme tal y como lo soy. Tú lograste ver más allá de la máscara de niño perfecto, que deseaba complacerlos a todos. Tú sabias cuando yo me sentía triste, cuando, a pesar de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba destrozado por dentro._

 _Sabes lo que siento, lo que pienso, lo que quiero. Nadie puede leer mi mente como tú lo haces, reina mía._

 _Es por eso que te convertiste en mi confidente, mi mejor amiga. Y ante ese ciego pensamiento, en dónde me deje cegar por la creencia que la persona que te comprende, es la única que puedes amar, te convertí en mi amante. La gente lo decía tanto, tú y yo éramos perfectos juntos, que me deje llevar y te pedí salir conmigo._

 _Fui feliz, muy feliz. Tenía una hermosa mujer a mi lado. A mi mejor amiga; pero la magia acabo cuando comprendí lo que realmente es amar a alguien sin importar sus defectos o los pensamientos de los demás; un amor incondicional que te hace abandonar todo."_

 _ **I don´t know why, I had to try. Living my life on the other side. Now I´m so confused.**_

 _ **I don't know what to do.**_

" _Simplemente quise evitarlo, ignorar aquel insistente sentimiento de emoción cuando el nombre de Yuri era pronunciado, aquella sensación de ansiedad cuando sabía que estaríamos en el mismo lugar. Sabía que de esa forma te estaba traicionando Isabella, pero no siempre pude._

 _Todo ocurrió tan rápido, sin que lo planeara. Tú lo notaste; comencé a acercarme más a Yuri. Me resultaba interesante, un reto difícil de alcanzar. Nunca me había esforzado para que alguien me aceptara, simplemente era yo y allá ellos si no me querían. Pero con Yuri, simplemente no pude darme por vencido; entre más trataba de acercarme, más me rechazaba._

 _El rey estaba quedando deslumbrado por el hada rusa, sin siquiera desearlo._

 _Un día, Yuri comenzó a hablar conmigo con mucha más naturalidad; charlas bobas en un principio, que acaban en una pelea absurda. Me gustaba mucho cuando Yuri se enojaba conmigo, se me hacía sumamente adorable. Creaba absurdas peleas entre nosotros para poder apreciar aquella expresión en el rostro de mi "rival". Isa, estaba cegado._

 _No lo quería aceptar, me estaba gustando mucho pasar tiempo con Plisetsky, mucho más de lo que me gustaba estar a tu lado. Una sensación tan contradictoria a mis palabras, que me dejaba lo suficientemente confundido como para saber cómo reaccionar. Yo decía amarte, pero me gustaba observar a Yuri, me gustaba escuchar su voz, me gustaba verle reír. Mi corazón se aceleraba por él y no por ti, mi reina. El rey estaba demasiado confundido."_

 _ **He loves me. He loves me not.**_

" _Todo empeoro cuando note que Plisetsky no me era indiferente. Él comenzaba a buscarme para pasar el rato; bajo la excusa que no le quedaba nadie para perder el tiempo._

 _No me quería hacer ilusiones, realmente me convencí de que aquello era producto de una sana amistad entre nosotros, que aquellas muestras de atención eran nada más las que los amigos tenían entre sí. No me quería confundir más. Además, Yuri me había admitido que tenía un fuerte interés por Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Oh, Isa. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió haber escuchado aquella confesión. Él no me amaba; su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más._

 _Me contó, con mucho dolor, como es que la persona que él más amaba le había abandonado sin dar ninguna explicación; simplemente se olvidó de él, de las promesas que le hizo, del cariño que le juro tener y fue en busca de un imbécil que había visto patinar en un video en internet. Me contó lo mal que se había sentido de haber luchado tanto, para no obtener nada más que experiencia. Me confeso lo mucho que le dolía haber dado todo para que Viktor volviera a su lado y simplemente había conseguido una humillante derrota, no solo como patinador; sino también como persona. Él no era suficiente para Viktor._

 _Y Yuri Plisetsky lloró._

 _Desnudo sus sentimientos frete a mí, me dejo ver ese lado vulnerable que nadie más conocía; y por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que mis sentimientos por él se acrecentaran más. Quería protegerlo, ver una suave sonrisa en sus labios. No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran._

 _Movido por alguna fuerza, mis manos se movieron hasta tomar su rostro lloroso. Con cuidado limpie sus lágrimas y mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos; jamás creí experimentar aquello. Me perdí en su mirada; pude entender la soledad que ese pequeño quinceañero cargaba. Me conmovió, me atrapo._

 _Me enamoro._

 _Y yo simplemente lo bese…y muy en contra del pronóstico, él me correspondió."_

 _ **She loves me. She loves me not.**_

" _Me sentí tan bien, Isa. Sus labios me sabían tan dulce, eran tan suaves y delicados a mi tacto. Su cabello, tan sedoso entre mis dedos. Su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos temblorosas, tomando suavemente mi camiseta._

 _Fue tan hermoso, y al mismo tiempo doloroso._

 _El Rey estaba enamorado, y no era de su Reina._

 _Te recordé, Isabella. Tu sonrisa, tus manos, suaves al tacto. Más que por amor, me aleje por culpa. Te estaba siendo infiel, cuando había prometido que te amaría por toda la eternidad."_

 _ **I started blurring the lines, because I didn´t care.**_

" _Ambos fingimos que nada había ocurrido. No hablamos del tema, nos alejamos un tanto._

 _Lo hice por ti, Isa. Trate de mantener un margen entre estos nuevos sentimientos y el amor que profesaba por ti, pero simplemente no pude luchar contra lo que mi corazón deseaba. Necesitaba estar con Yuri, aunque no fuera de una manera romántica. Porque yo estaba contigo y un Rey no sería capaz de abandonar a su Reina._

 _Peleábamos. Él me recordaba en voz alta que yo estaba comprometido, pero de una u otra manera el resultado era siempre el mismo. Yo lo besaba, él me correspondía. Y él lloraba por mi culpa, porque jugaba de una manera sumamente sucia con sus sentimientos."_

 _ **I started crossing the line, because you were never there.**_

" _Luego te fuiste Isabella. Yo acababa de perder de perder nuevamente el oro en el Grand Prix de una forma humillante, y a pesar de todo el apoyo que me mostraste en España, me dejaste solo cuando volvimos a Canadá._

 _Una revista importante te invito al modelaje, y tú no lo dudaste ni dos segundos. No es que te esté reclamando, Isa. Pero yo te necesitaba y tú te fuiste. Tú lo sabías y aun así no te importo. Tu carrera resulto ser más importante que la depresión que yo comencé a pasar. Me sentía abandonado, Isabella. Yo te llamaba y tú siempre estabas ocupada. No respondías mis mensajes. Yo siempre estaba cuando tú estabas triste Isabella. No importaba si estaba en una práctica o al otro lado del mundo, cuando estabas decaída yo encontraba la manera de hacerte sonreír._

 _Tú solo me ignoraste por cinco largos meses._

 _Pero él no me dejo. Muy a su manera, descubrió que estaba triste. Yuri, de manera sutil, me hizo sonreír. Me preguntaba que tal estaba, me decía que no debía decaerme, que tenía que demostrar que no era patético, que era el Rey que tanto profesaba ser._

 _Me hizo saber, entre líneas, que yo le importaba._

 _No importaba la zona horaria, de repente fueron los mensajes de Yuri los que alegraban mis mañanas y los que cerraban mis noches. Palabras simples que me llenaban el alma._

 _Entonces, comencé a ser sincero._

" _Me gustas"._

" _No, no te gusto imbécil"._

" _Si lo haces, más de lo que imaginas."_

 _Yo lo confesé por mensaje primero. Él lo negó. Pero ambos sabíamos que nuestros sentimientos eran cada vez más verdaderos. Ambos nos atraíamos mucho más allá de la amistad, ambos queríamos algo más que solo simples mensajes."_

 _ **Nowhere to turn. No one to help. It´s almost like I don´t even know myself.**_

" _Viaje a Rusia, solo para poder verle. Simplemente no lo pude evitar, necesitaba decirle de frente todos esos sentimientos que me quemaban el pecho. Sabes mejor que nadie, que yo no soy bueno para ocultar mis pensamientos; y en ese momento, estos gritaban el nombre de Plisetsky con fuerza. Mi corazón se dividía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto._

 _Te envíe un mensaje antes de bajar del avión, pero nunca lo respondiste. Entonces le envíe uno a Yuri. Me respondió con un insulto y yo le dije que moría de ganas de verme. Otro insulto._

 _Me las ingenie para saber su dirección y en menos de una hora, me encontraba frente al apartamento de Yuri Plisetsky, con las manos sudorosas, el corazón latiendo con ferocidad y los nervios a flor de piel. Su rostro al verme, me recordó un poco a la expresión que pusiste cuando te pedí matrimonio…_

 _No te lo voy a negar. Te fui infiel en esa visita a Rusia._

 _Me sentía demasiado bien por estar haciendo algo malo. Estaba obedeciendo cada vez más a mis sentimientos, que poco a poco deje de lado tu recuerdo, mi reina. Todos mis sentidos se entregaron a la pequeña hada. Yo lo amaba. Lo que yo sentía por Yuri iba mucho más allá de lo que yo sentía por ti. Él opaco todo lo que yo creía era amor, y me mostro nuevas formas de pensar y sentir._

 _Estaba mal, y aun así no me arrepentía de nada. Tú me llamabas, y yo te contaba de mi día. Te decía que te extrañaba, y luego tenía una cita con Yuri. Te decía que te amaba y luego le hacía el amor a Yuri._

 _Me desconocía, estaba jugando de una forma que nunca pensé en hacerlo._

 _El Rey dejo de ser un caballero con su Reina."_

 _ **Now I have to choose. I don´t know what to do.**_

 _El juego de los amantes duro mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Isa. Es por eso que decidí aplazar la boda cada vez más y más. Yo ya no estaba realmente seguro de lo que deseaba. Te quería a ti, pero lo amaba a él._

 _Estaba siendo injusto contigo, estaba siendo injusto con él._

 _Yuri y yo peleamos una noche. ÉL no quería ser el segundo lugar de nadie; yo lo estaba haciendo sentir poca cosa nuevamente. Lo hice llorar, lo hice gritar, lo hice enojar. Lo hice sentir todo aquello que había prometido no haría._

 _Me puso a elegir entre tú y él._

 _Mi Reina, lo siento tanto. Yo estaba tan confundido en ese momento. No quería defraudarte, ni a mi familia, pero quería estar al lado de Yuri y hacerlo dude mucho. Yuri se alejó de mí durante todo ese tiempo, en lo que yo aclaraba mis sentimientos._

 _Volví a tu lado, Isa, pero ya no tenía el mismo sentimiento. No me provocabas esas mariposas en el estómago de las que yo tanto te hablaba cuando teníamos quince años. Seguías siendo una Reina para mí, perfecta y sonriente, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti. El Rey estaba dispuesto a pelear por el hada._

 _Lo comprendí cuando tratamos de acostarnos, Isa. Yo ya no lo veía de una forma romántica…no. No podía hacerte eso; Isa. Tú merecías las estrellas y yo simplemente deje de intentar alcanzarlas para ti. Tú merecías a alguien que realmente te amara y apreciara; no a un imbécil que no tenía su mente en claro._

 _Es por eso que decidí romper el compromiso._

 _No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió ver tu expresión en cuanto te lo dije, pero realmente lo hice por la felicidad de ambos. ¿Acaso querías estar con un hombre que iba a estar pensando en alguien más cuando te besara? Mis "te amo" ya no iban a ser sinceros, Isa. No hay nada peor que eso._

 _Yo no podía hacerte eso."_

 _ **He loves me, he loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not.**_

" _Estar con alguien sin tenerle amor, a mi parecer, es la peor decisión que uno puede tomarse. Isabella, ¿de verdad querías que yo te desposara, cuando no te amaba de verdad? Una crueldad, si lo piensas detenidamente. Jugar con un sentimiento tan dulce y puro, burlarse. No. Yo quería ser feliz, pero también quería que tú fueras feliz._

 _No es que sea egoísta. No es que sea cruel._

 _Yo termine contigo, porque pensé en el amor que algún día sentí por ti. Porque te respeto, porque te apreció."_

 _ **Nowhere to turn. No one to help. It´s almost like I don't even know myself. Now I have to choose. I don´t know what to do.**_

" _Tal vez me odies en este momento y no quieras comprender. Tengo fe que en el futuro podrás entender mi manera de actuar y como esto te evito un dolor mucho más grande del que sufres ahora._

 _Perdóname, mi Reina. Tú eres perfecta, pero nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Nosotros no elegimos a quien amar, simplemente sucede, cuando menos lo notamos no podemos sacarnos a esa persona de la cabeza._

 _Lo escogí a él, porque lo amo. Me hace un hombre sumamente feliz. Tal vez no congeniamos como lo hacíamos nosotros, Isa, pero con él he aprendido lo que es ceder por amor, lo que es aceptar pensamientos y opiniones distintas. Aprendí a dar y recibir. Yuri y yo no somos compatibles, pero nos complementamos. Él llena todas esas virtudes que yo carezco y viceversa."_

 _ **He loves me. He loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not.**_

" _Escribí esto, para que sepas que es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en el momento que terminamos, para que sepas que a pesar de todo, estoy sumamente agradecido contigo. Porque fuiste y serás alguien importante para mí. Me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a perdonar, me hiciste mejor persona, Isabella. Quiero que sepas que te amé, cada vez que lo decía, no te mentía._

 _Aunque ya no estemos juntos, créeme que te deseo lo mejor, porque eres una Reina. Fuiste mi Reina, una a la cual trate de cuidar pero al final termine por dañar._

 _Realmente espero que encuentre a alguien que comprenda lo maravillosa y perfecta que eres. Que pueda amar cada parte de ti con tanta fuerza que curara todo el daño que te hice. Quiero que sonrías, aunque no sea para mí. Porque las Reinas merecen las estrellas._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Jean Jacques Leroy._

 _Él me ama… y yo lo amo a él._

* * *

Ay, que feo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No se, necesitaba una carta de Jean, explicando porque dejo de amar a Isabella.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda es bienvenido.

¿Review?


End file.
